wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K6/09
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym opisane jest przedstawienie marionetek i wiele innych nader ciekawych rzeczy. Obecni w uroczystym milczeniu spoglądali na obraz. Ogromny hałas trąb i cymbałów i kilkakrotny wystrzał z armaty, zapowiedziały widowisko. Chłopczyk, służący za tłumacza, podniósłszy głos, rzecze: — Panowie! Oto widzicie przedstawienie, zebrane z francuskich kronik i romansów hiszpańskich, nader prawdziwej historii, zna ją świat cały. Zobaczymy naprzód zwolnienie Melisandry przez Gaiferosa, jej męża, z mauretańskiej niewoli, z miasta Sansueguy, dziś zwanego Saragossą. Patrzcie więc pilnie, jak niewierny Don Gaiferos zagrał się w warcaby i wedle słów pieśni, zapomniał o Melisandrze. Jugando esta a las tablas don Gaiferos, Que y a de Melisandra esta olvidado. Osoba, którą tu widzicie, wyższa od innych, z koroną na głowie, berłem w ręku, przedstawia wielkiego Karlomana cesarza, domniemanego ojca pięknej Melisandry. Widzicie, jak monarcha ten, widząc niedbalstwo zięcia, zbliża się i mnogie mu czyni wyrzuty! Uważajcie, panowie, jak groźny jest gniew jego! Zdaje się, że ma zamiar roztrzaskać głowę zięciowi uderzeniem berła (wielu autorów utrzymuje, że cesarz, ukazawszy Gaiferowi błędy jego i zaniedbanie uwięzionej przez Maurów żony, dał mu wreszcie kilka silnych kułaków). Uważajcie, jak cesarz, udzieliwszy pełnymi rękami przestróg zięciowi, patrzy nań dumnie przez ramię! widzicie Gaiferosa? Uniesiony obelgą, wyrządzoną przez teścia, odpycha gniewnie szachownicę, przy której grał z damami i rozkazuje, aby mu przyniesiono zbroję. Teraz znów prosi krewnego swego, Rolanda, o jego dzielną szpadę Durandalę, Roland odmawia, bo sam chce towarzyszyć mu w wyprawie, lecz Don Gaiferos rzecze, że sam jeden wystarczy do uwolnienia żony, chociażby nawet o sto pięćdziesiąt mil za antypodami była. Patrzcie! teraz chodzi, aby przywdziać zbroję i puścić się w drogę. Panowie! raczcie następnie zwrócić uwagę na wieżę, która wam się przedstawia; to jedna z baszt strzegących zamku Saragossy, znana pod imieniem Aliaferii, a ta dama na balkonie w mauretańskim stroju, to nieporównana Melisandra. Ona z tego miejsca lubi poglądać na drogę ku Francji wiodącą, pocieszając się wspomnieniami męża i dobrego miasta Paryża. Teraz! teraz! panowie! rzecz cudowna postrzegać się daje. Widzicie tego Maura, który, trzymając palec na ustach, zbliża się skrycie, staje cicho przy Melisandrze i dotyka jej ramienia? Ona odwraca głowę, a zuchwalec całuje ją w usta! Ach, panowie! uważajcie tylko, jak znieważona piękność rękawami od koszuli z rozpaczą obciera sobie usta. Jak narzeka żałośnie! I znów cała we łzach wyrywa piękne blond włosy, jakby je karać chciała za zuchwalstwo natręta. Teraz, czy widzicie tamtego Maura, co surowy, milczący stoi na wierzchu galerii? To Marsile, król Sansueguy; widział pocałunek młodego Maura i bez względu, że ten był jego krewnym i ulubieńcem, rozkazuje strzelcom swojej gwardii, aby oprowadziwszy go po ulicach, dali mu dwieście bykowców na publicznym placu. Patrzcie! strzelcy wychodzą wykonać wyrok natychmiast, bo u Maurów instrukcja sprawy ani apelacja nie ma miejsca. To nie tak, jak u nas! — Hola! hola! przyjacielu — przerwał Don Kichot — zostaw uwagi na potem, a opowiadaj rzecz po prostu, inaczej zgubimy wątek historii. — Malcze! — zawoła majster Piotr ze swego ukrycia — nie baw się bajaniem niepotrzebnych rzeczy i mów po prostu, jak ci ten pan rozkazuje. — Oto znów — rzecze dalej chłopiec — zjawia się na koniu okryty płaszczem szerokim z kapturem Don Gaiferos. Melisandra, uspokojona po ukaraniu zakochanego Maura, odzywa się z wieży do Gaiferosa, mniemając, że to jest jakiś wędrowny cudzoziemiec. Rozmawiają z sobą podług ścisłych prawideł romansu: — „Rycerzu! jeżeli do Francji jedziesz, zażądaj widzenia się z Don Gaiferosem”. No! nie będę wam powtarzał całej rozmowy, bo mógłbym znudzić słuchaczów, dosyć, że wreszcie Gaiferos poznać się daje, a Melisandra uradowana spuszcza się z balkonu, ażeby usiąść za siodłem małżonka. Ale nieszczęście prześladuje zawsze dobrych ludzi! Melisandra zaczepia się spódnicą o kratę krużganku. Patrzcie! jak wisi w powietrzu! Niestety! któż ją wesprze w tak ciężkiej potrzebie? Ale przekonacie się, panowie, że niebo nie opuszcza nas w nagłym wypadku. Oto Don Gaiferos zbliża się i nie zważając, że rozdziera bogatą spódnicę, ściąga na dół Melisandrę, sadza ją okrakiem, po męsku, za siodłem, zaklinając, aby mocno trzymała się jego pasa, bo rumak pędem wichru unosić ich będzie. Czy słyszycie, panowie, radosne rżenie rycerskiego konia? on cieszy się, unosząc podwójny ciężar na sobie! Patrzcie, oto opuszczają już miasto i uradowani, z weselem w sercu, pędzą do Paryża. O śpieszcie, śpieszcie, mili kochankowie! Zdrowi i weseli przybądźcie do waszej ukochanej ojczyzny! Niech dobra gwiazda błyszczy wam w podróży! A potem... potem... wśród krewnych i przyjaciół, żyjcie Nestorowe lata w cichym pokoju. — Powoli, powoli, chłopcze! — krzyknął majster Piotr — nie leź tak wysoko, bo upadek boleśniejszy będzie. Chłopiec ciągnął dalej, nic nie odpowiadając Piotrowi: — Wkrótce spostrzeżono ucieczkę Melisandry. Uwiadomiony król Mersile rozkazał dzwonić na trwogę, słyszycie? zdaje się, że miasto zapadnie od ogromnego dźwięku na gwałt bijących dzwonów. — Ale gdzie tam! — zawoła Don Kichot — mylicie się, głupcy. Maurowie nie używają dzwonów, bębny i cymbały służą im w podobnej okoliczności. Jakaż to gruba niewiadomość powiedzieć, że w Sansueguz uderzono w dzwony! — I, nie uważaj pan na takie bzdurstwa, mości rycerzu — rzecze majster Piotr. — Przecież co dzień w Hiszpanii przedstawiają komedie pełne podobnych błędów, a jednak wzbudzają one uwielbienie widzów. Dalej, chłopcze! aby tylko sens był, mniejsza o reguły. — Masz rację, kochanku! — rzecze Don Kichot — dlaczegóż miałbyś lepiej czynić niż inni. — Otóż widzicie, panowie! — mówił dalej chłopiec. — Teraz liczna kawaleria wyjeżdża w pogoń za zbiegłymi, ileż tu trąb, cymbałów i bębnów brzmi ze wszech stron w powietrzu! Lękam się, aby nie schwytano nieszczęśliwych! Przeraża mnie myśl, że zobaczymy miłosną parę, przywiązaną do końskich ogonów i wleczoną w tak sromotny sposób. Don Kichot, jakby obudzony tymi słowy, widząc wielką liczbę Maurów i słysząc hałas wojennej muzyki, sądził, że istotnie nadszedł czas pośpieszenia na pomoc uciekającym kochankom i porwawszy się gwałtownie, zawołał z gniewem: — Za kogóż mnie biorą? o! nie powiedzą, że ścierpiałem, ażeby w oczach moich wyrządzono gwałt sławnemu rycerzowi Don Gaiferosowi! Wstrzymajcie się, nędznicy! lub będziecie mieli do czynienia z Don Kichotem z Manchy! To mówiąc, z mieczem w ręku rzucił się w stronę obrazu i zaczął tak silnie rąbać i przebijać Maurów, że gdyby pokazywacz marionetek nie usunął się, rozciąłby mu głowę, równie jak jego figurkom. — Na miłość Boską, panie rycerzu! — krzyczał majster Piotr — przestańcie niszczyć moje figurki, przecież to nie są prawdziwi Maurowie, zrujnujecie mnie ze szczętem. Na nic się nie przydały narzekania Piotra, Don Kichot zawzięcie rąbał nieprzyjaciela i w jedno Zdrowaś Maria wszystko powalił na ziemię. Król Marsile był niebezpiecznie raniony. Wielkiemu Karlomanowi ucięto głowę. Trwoga ogarnęła całe towarzystwo, małpa uciekła na dach. Opowiadacz i paź zdziwili się niezmiernie, nawet Sancho mocno był przerażony, mówiąc później, że nigdy Don Kichota nie widział w tak wielkim gniewie. Po rozbiciu nieprzyjaciół Don Kichot, pozostawszy sam na polu walki, nie chciał pastwić się nad umierającymi i zabierać łupów z pobojowiska. Otarł po trzykroć twarz uznojoną i uspokojony już cokolwieczek, rzecze: — Chciałbym, ażeby wszyscy, którzy nie wierzą w użyteczność błędnego rycerstwa na świecie, byli tu przytomni. Cóż by się stało z Gaiferosem i piękną Melisandrą, gdyby mnie tu nie było? któż by przeszkodził tym psom niewiernym znieważać uciekającą parę! Niech żyje błędne rycerstwo! na złość zazdrosnym i niedowiarkom, którzy nie mają dosyć odwagi, by służyć pod jego sztandarem. Niech żyje w wieczystej sławie! A kto by mówił przeciwnie, niech mi tu zaraz wystąpi! — A niech sobie żyje — rzecze majster Piotr żałosnym głosem — ja to niech umrę nędzny, bo dzisiaj mogę jak król Rodryg powiedzieć: „Wczoraj byłem władcą i panem Hiszpanii, a dzisiaj nie posiadam ani jednego cala ziemi na własność. Mój Boże! przed chwilą jeszcze miałem dwór tak piękny, rozkazywałem królom i cesarzom, posiadałem armię niezliczoną konną i pieszą, kufry moje pełne były bogatych rupieci, a teraz, sam, opuszczony, przywiedziony do żebractwa zostałem. Nawet małpa, ostatni środek ratunku, uciekła ode mnie. A wszystko to uczynił ten niewdzięczny rycerz, którego nazywają wsparciem sierot i wdów, przedmurzem uciśnionych. Dla wszystkich pełen litości, dla mnie okrutnym się okazał. Sancho Pansa, rozczulony do łez lamentami Piotra, pocieszał go jak umiał, zapewniając, że pan jego, waleczny Rycerz Posępnego Oblicza, wynagrodzi mu poniesione straty. Zdumiony Don Kichot zapytał, o jakich by mówiono stratach, a gdy mu majster Piotr rzecz jasno przełożył, rzecze: — Znowuż więc przeklęci czarownicy prześladować mnie zaczęli; zapewniam was, że widziałem istotnych Maurów, ich króla Marsila i cały jego orszak i dlatego uderzyłem na nich. W moich oczach piękna Melisandra i Gaiferos niknęli w tumanach kurzu z pobojowiska... lecz sam tylko powinienem cierpieć na tym, dlatego zapłacę majstrowi stratę jego figurek. Ucieszony Piotr rzucił się do nóg Don Kichota i wybrawszy gospodarza i Sanchę na mediatorów, jęli oceniać z kolei wszystkie popsute figurki, gdy przyszło jednak do oszacowania rozprutego cięciem miecza łona Melisandry, Don Kichot zawołał: — Kłamcy jesteście! Wszyscy inni poginąć mogli i za tych słusznie zapłacę, ale niech nikt nie usiłuje przekonać mnie, że Melisandra nie żyje. Ona bowiem, zbawiona siłą dzielnego ramienia mojego, obecnie już w objęciach małżonka na dworze potężnego Karlomana spoczywa. Majster Piotr, widząc, że zacny rycerz znów zaczyna bredzić, przyznał się do pomyłki, dowodząc, jakoby niewiasta z rozszarpanym łonem była jedną z poufałych Melisandry; następnie przystąpiono do oszacowania pozostałych figurek. Don Kichot rozkazał wreszcie zapłacić Piotrowi dziesięć liwrów i całe towarzystwo, zadowolone z rezultatu, udało się na wieczerzę. Nazajutrz rano wyjechał prowadzący włócznie i halabardy. Opowiadacz wczorajszych przygód Melisandry i paź pożegnali się z Don Kichotem i obdarowani należycie odeszli. Majster Piotr zaś, zadowolony wynagrodzeniem rycerza, zabrawszy szczątki swoich marionetek, znikł wcześniej jeszcze. Don Kichot hojnie zapłacił gospodarzowi i pozostawiwszy go w głębokim zdumieniu nad jego głupotą i hojnością, o godzinie ósmej z rana dosiadł rumaka i w dalszą puścił się drogę. Pozostawimy go na chwilę, a zajmiemy się opowiedzeniem wypadków, niezbędnych do wyjaśnienia naszej historii.